Test-A1-5323
by SCP-5323
Summary: Test-A1-5323 was ready. Dr. Feirn leading the test will make the first ever test upon SCP-5323.


"I don't care if this will benefit us!" the Administrator exclaimed, "Let me get this clear, you want me to authorize a test on a highly dangerous SCP, that could possibly cause thousands of deaths if it breached containment?"

"Yes that is what we are planning on doing." the doctor said.

The Administer huffed, "You realize if this goes wrong, I will have your head on a stick."

"Uh…"

The doctor flinched, realizing how dangerous this could be. He could cause thousands of deaths from this test, and if SCP-5323 breached containment, he'd be terminated. "But, Sir! If the test goes as it should, we could get highly important information."

"Prove it to me."

"We need to know SCP-5323 changes the human mind and soul into SCP-5323-1, and we need to know how SCP-5323 gets everyone's deepest darkest fears."

"So?" the Administrator puffed out.

"So? We need answers! We need information! We need scientific facts! SCP-5323 is more questions than answers! In fact, we really don't know anything about SCP-5323! All we really know about SCP-5323 is its height, weight, it can somehow transform people into SCP-5323-1, everyone around it feels uneasy, and…..That's about it."

The Administrator sighed, "Dr. Feirn, I don't really know if this is a good idea. If this goes wrong, the weight on my shoulders."

"Leave it to me! I will not fail!" Dr. Ferin promised, "I'll get the best Mobile Task Force and Security Department on the job."

"What about scientists and researchers?" the Administrator questioned, "You can't do the whole test by yourself. Did you even plan it ou-"

"Ahha! I'd hoped you would say that!" Dr. Feirn exclaimed interrupting the Administrator, which was a brave thing to do for a scientist like him. pulling out a briefcase and slamming it on the table. The Administrator jumped back in surprise.

"I have everything in the briefcase." Dr. Feirn said, opening the briefcase for the Administrator to see. Inside was a thick stack of papers, labeled: Test-A1-5323 on the front. The Administrator picked up the thick stack of papers and flipped through them.

"The preparations are on page 34. The personnel needed is on page 67, and the testing purpose is on page 16." Dr. Feirn said excitedly, but he then calmed down, reminding himself: You're talking to the Administrator, control yourself.

The Administrator grunted in approval, shuffling through the papers in interset, still very surprised from the outburst Dr. Feirn had.

"You did all of this?" the Administrator asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ye-, Yea I did." Dr. Feirn stammered, nervous that the Administrator will decline the test request.

"Well I have to say Dr. Feirn, I'm impressed. How long have you been thinking about doing this test?" The Administrator questioned.

"About a year, or 11 months at the most." Dr. Feirn answered. In reality, Dr. Feirn had thought about doing a test ever since he was informed about SCP-5323's existence. SCP-5323 interested him, and partly because he just watched bird box, and SCP-5323 reminded him of the being. In a…..different, more dangerous way.

"Well, I-" The Administrator got caught in his sentence, muttering quietly to himself.

"No, no, that won't work." the Administrator mumbled.

"Mister Administrator?" Dr. Feirn asked.

The Administrator continued to mumble.

"Administrator, Sir!"

The Administrator jumped, almost as if the doctor slapped him back into existence. Which was weird because he was so focussed a minute ago.

"Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts." The Administrator stammered, before adopting the calm look onto his face he had a minute ago, which weirded out the doctor.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Feirn asked.

"Yes, it's just….Stress. If you were Administrator, you would understand.:..." he said, almost sadly, before straightening himself.

The Administrator looked at him, "This is good, but what Moblie Task Forse are you going to be using?" he questioned.

Dr. Feirn cursed under his breath. How could he be so stupid? How did he not think of that when writing the document?

"Um….Administrator, Sir? I kind of forgot about that." he said embarrassedly.

The Administrator raised his eyebrows again, "You did?" he said, sounding surprised.

"Well….."

Dr. Feirn got out a piece of paper and took out a pencil, writing something on it. Before handing it to the Administrator, it had four names on it

MTF Alpha-1 ("Red Right Hand")

MTF Alpha-9 ("Last Hope")

MTF Omega-7 ("Pandora's Box") [And I know they got disbanded and decommissioned, but I don't care, my fanfic, my rules.]

MTF RJK-6 ("Απάνθρωπος") [My custom MTF. Check it out on my file at the bottom.]

The Administrator took the paper, "What is this?" he asked.

Dr. Feirn said, "It's the four top choices that I picked out of all the MTFs. I want you to choose."

"Me?" The Administrator questioned.

"Yea, I thought that you would have the best opinion out of everyone," he said.

"Well if I had to choose, I would go with MTF RJK-6," the Administrator said, "They are the best out of all of these MTFs."

"So, will you approve my test request?" he said hesitantly, waiting for the Administrator to answer.

The Administrator sighed, "Yes I will approve, but if this goes wrong..." The Administrator left the threat hanging. Dr. Feirn gulped.

"Well, yea." he stammered out.

"Get out of my sight." The Administrator said, then pulling out some documents and going through them.

"Yes, Sir!" Dr. Feirn said, before putting the document back in his briefcase and shutting it up and locking it. He got up and went to the door. He took out his level-3 keycard and swiped it in the keycard slot, the door popped open.

"Uh, bye Administrator Sir." he stammered out before he walked out the door. The Administrator only grunted in response. He then walked out. When the door closed, Dr. Feirn started celebrating, pumping his fists out and dancing. The people walking around him gave him a weird look but he did not care. He got his test request accepted.


End file.
